Raven and Seto funny oneshots
by SilentSoulThief71
Summary: Just some Oneshots I made of Seto and Raven, an OC I made. If you want to laugh here ya go! Nothing's more funnier than having Seto annoyed! Lol. Also if people like this and want me to make a full story about them just post in the reviews! Some story's contain freindship and some might contain a little more fluffy romance lol. But Seto can't stand Raven thats all im saying.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Ok so don't know what pushed me to make this bit I just thought about the most funniest thing! And I hope you think it's funny too. It's going to be a bunch of oneshots but of you really like this you can say in the reviews if you want me to make a story of the two. So the two are Seto and Raven. Raven is an OC I made and I just thought of hilarious oneshots between her and Seto so here we go.  
Seto: LOL61 does not own Yugioh!**

**short story #1: Spread the holiday cheer! That means you too Seto...**

It was the night before Christmas Eve and Seto was sitting in his office of his mansion tapping away at his computer. All of a sudden Seto heard a knock at the door and he went up to answer it. He regretted it the second he saw who was at the door. There leaning on the door frame with a gift in her hand was none other than Raven Malone. She had black hair that went to the bottom of her upper back and a bang hanging to her right, nearly covering her eye. She had fair skin and a slim figure. She wore faded out skinny jeans with light brown ugh boots, A long sleeve, turtle neck grey sweater and a dark green vest. She smiled brightly at Seto.

"Hi! My car broke down and I was wondering if I could barrow your phone!?" She said almost too happily for Setos taste.

"So let me get this straight. Your car just happened to break down in front of my house?" She smiled and replied.

"Well not exactly-" before she could finish Seto slammed the door in her face. She glared holes into the door and banged her fist on it demanding Seto to open it.

"SETO OPEN THIS DOOR! I TRY TO SHOW KINDNESS ON CHRISTMAS AND YOU SLAM THE DOOR IN MY FACE! YOU LITTLE!-" she continued to rant and inside the house Seto sighed and put his hands on his face groaning loudly with frustration. 'Why won't she leave me alone?' He thought to himself. He knew if he did'nt open the door she would continue her rant. For a second he thought if he went deeper in the house he would avoid being able to hear the Raven haired girl and leave her out there. That was until the weather man caught his attention.

"Like the song says the weather outside is indeed frightful. There is a major blizzard coming our way and-" at this, Seto couldn't help but feel angered at the weather man. He sighed and walked back to the door. Once he opened it he inturrupted Raven in the middle of her little rant.

"You were saying?" He said as he stepped aside letting Raven walk in. She looked at him with a slight glare that was wrapped with curiosity as to why he let her in. Deciding to ignore it she shoved the present towards Seto.

"Merry Christmas." She said trying not to sound angered by Seto's last action. He took the present and looked at the present unsure of what to say.

"Uhhhh thanks?" He said as a question. There was an awkward silence In The room and Raven just stared at him.

"Well...are you gonna open it?" She said gesturing to the box. He looked at the her than at the box. He hestaintly unwrapped the the green and red wrapping paper. Once he got the lid off he looked at the item inside the box. He looked at Raven who tried to hold in a laugh.

"No." He said plainly. Raven looked at him sadly.

"B-but you have to wear it! If you don't you'll ruin Christmas!" She feigned cried. Seto looked at her and sighed, Just wanting to get it done and over with. He grabbed the sweater from the box and looked her. She just smiled and jumped up and down like a little girl. Seto put on the sweater.

"There...you happy." The sweater in actuality was cute. It was green with white "snow" and had reindeer running across it. Raven smiled and grabbed a button that was on the sleeve of the shirt and pressed it making the shirt light up. She giggled and Seto glared at her.

"Is that all you wanted?" She nodded her head happily and Seto sighed.

"Merry Christmas Seto! I should leave before the storm hits." She said before leaving. Seto stood outside to make sure she actually left. A blush went across his face when he thought somthing he could never admit out loud. 'This thing is pretty warm...'

**A/N: well I hoped you liked it! I actually thought it was funny! Lol poor Seto!  
LOLOUT!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys another chapter of Raven and Seto hope you enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yugioh**  
_

**Sharing is caring Seto!**

It was a Friday night and the group decided that they wanted to have a movie marathon night. So that night after forcing Seto off his computer the gang got their own snacks and and things they would need to get comfortable. Yami and Yugi decided to share some popcorn Seto brought some chips and Joey well...Joey brought about everything you would find in the grocery food isle. Everyone brought somthing.

"Ok everyone ready and here?" Yugi asked. He looked around the room to make sure everyone was here.

"I think we're missing someone Yug." Joey said. Exchanging a knowing glance to Yami and Tristan. Seto looked at the two confused as they looked at him smugly. There was a sudden knock on the door and Joey practicly ran to the it, Claiming that he answer it.

"Hey Joey! Hope I'm not too late." And all to familiar voice rang into Seto's ears.

"You invited Raven over?!" He whispered yelled at the little group. Tristan, Yami and Yugi tried to hold in a chuckle as they saw Seto glare at them. Seto tried to hold the erge to not strangle his freinds.

"Helloooooo mr grinch!" The girl from the doorway sang out as she jumped on the couch next to Seto smiling like a little kid. Seto narrowed his eyes at the raven haired girl.

"Hi." He said plainly. She pouted and playfully pushed him gently.

"Why are ar you so booorrrrring!" She groaned as she leaned back in the couch.

"Why are you so annoying?" He said blankly. She tilted her head sideways as if she was a little girl.

"Why whatever are you talking about Seto? Me annoy you...noooo." She said, making the last part sound as if she was in disbelief. Seto scoffed and rolled his eyes. She smiled at this action, satisfied by the results of her antagonizing.

"Hate to inturrupt your guys flirt session." At this Raven looked at Joey with distaste and Seto glaring and a hint of a grimace to his expression. Joey continued anyway. "But can we play the movie?" Raven nodded and smiled. Joey played the movie.

After a while in the movie Raven started to become hungry. She scanned the room and saw Seto too consumed in the movie to notice his surroundings. She plainly reached over and grabbed a couple chips from his bowl and put them in her mouth. Seto heard the sound of someone biting down on chips loudly and he looked over to see Raven eating chips. 'Wait? Raven did'nt bring a snack?' He thought to himself staring at the girl confused. She looked over at him one chip in her hand and smiled at him. The smile was full of fake innocents and Seto knew somthing was up. He looked at the chip in her hand and noticed it was the same type of chips he had brung. He gave her a 'are you serious' look and she smiled sheepishly. After putting the chip in her mouth she reached over to his bowl, snagging another chip out of the bowl. Seto glared and moved the bowl to the other side of his lap, Out of Ravens reach. She pouted at this.

"You should've brung your own snack!" Seto snapped quietly, trying not to disturb the the others.

"I did'nt think I'd be this hungry!" The whined quietly as well.

"Well you should've planned ahead of time!" She said a bit louder getting annoyed. This caught the attention of Joey as he looked at the two and let out a quiet chuckle. The two did'nt notice as they kept having there little argument. Raven's stomach started to growl as she lunged forward towards the bowl.

"Seto! Share!" She whined. Held the bowl up, she reached out. Joey was slightly amused at how well Raven could get on Seto's nerves. He elbowed Tristan and looked at the seen holding a small laugh. This caught the attention of Yami and Yugi and they too looked at the scene causing them to try not to laugh. Soon the Tea and Mai looked as well and the whole group tried not to laugh. This still went unnoticed by the arguing teen. Soon they were now using there normal volumes voices.

"C'mon! Seto share!" Raven whined giving Seto her best puppy dog eyes. Seto let out a defeated sigh and held the bridge of his nose.

"Fine..." He replied as he handed the bowl over to Raven she smiled victoriously and took a couple chips.

"Awwwww." The gang said. Seto quickly turned his head and saw everyone smiling smugly at him. His face turned bright red and the same look soon spread across Ravens face. But instead she covered it by smiling innocently as if nothing happened. She then did somthing Seto did'nt expect. She wrapped her arm aroung Seto and brung him into a one armed hug.

"And that my freinds is how you get Seto to share! Hopfully Seto learned a lesson and now knows sharing is caring!" Raven said with a wink. Seto looked flustered as everyone laughed.

**I hoped you liked it! Please Review and also next chapter should I do a fluffy chapter, another funny chapter or a serious chapter...oh and if you like this and want me to write a full story on the two please let me know!  
LOLOUT!**


End file.
